Arithmancy, I Love You!
by Riria Ly
Summary: Al yang diberi mandat oleh Ibunya, Hermione agar mendapat Outstanding pada Arithmancy saat OWL nanti, berusaha mati-matian belajar bagaimana pun caranya... OOC, Al/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Arithmancy, I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclamer : J.K Rowling**

Arithmancy, pelajaran yang membuat kepalaku pusing setengah mati, apalagi saat melihat grafik-grafiknya. Beruntungnya James tidak mengambil pelajaran ini. Kalian pasti merasa aneh, aku tak menyukai Arithmancy tetapi tetap mengambil pelajarannya, jawabnya tentu Mom, Hermione Potter nee Granger-The Bright dari Golden Trio. Ia meminta, lebih tepat memaksa agar aku mengambil pelajaran yang menurutnya sangat 'menarik' itu. Anak baik-baik sepertiku tentunya tak ingin menyakiti wanita yang sudah melahirkannya dan merawatnya hingga sehat seperti ini. Dan pada 1 September yang lalu, aku diberi mandat penting oleh Mom.

'_Kau harus mendapat OWL Outstanding dalam Arithmancy, Al'_

Bicara memang mudah kan? Dan sekarang aku mulai mati-matian untuk fokus belajar Arithmancy. Tapi ketidak gemaran Dad terhadap Arithmancy menjadi pengaruhnya, karena itu menurun padaku. Kenapa sih aku tidak menuruni otak Mom secara full, tidak setengah-setengah seperti ini. Aku melirik Rose Weasley yang duduk disebelahku, ia fokus sekali memperhatikan penjelasan Profesor Smith. Kurasa aku akan ikut sesi les tambahan dengannya saja.

"Siapa yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini?" Profesor Smith bertanya, seseorang mengangkat tangannya.

Tak aneh melihat dia begitu cepat menjawab soal itu, Aurora Castellan anak Ravenclaw, si ahli Arithmancy Hogwarts. Dia putri Menteri Sihir saat ini, tapi dia sama sekali tak sombong akan jabatan orang tuanya dan terkesan kalem dan pendiam. Kenapa aku jadi menceritakannya, hmm itu karena aku berharap otakku bisa seperti otaknya dalam Arithmancy.

"Kelas berakhir disini, kerjakan tugas dihalaman 54, selamat siang."

Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega. "Rose, sore nanti ajari aku Arithmancy lagi," kataku sembari memasukan semua buku milikku kedalam tas.

"Sorry Al, malam ini aku tak bisa. Ada patroli Prefect, kau bisa meminta Aurora untuk mengajarimu, bolehkan Ra?" Mana mau dia, kan kita sama sekali tak dekat.

"Kau bilang apa Rose?" Aurora mendekati kami, aku cukup terkejut akan hal itu.

"Bisakah kau mengajari Al materi Arithmancy tadi?" Rose meminta untukku, kau sangat tidak cowok Al.

Aurora memandangku sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Dimanakah kita akan belajar?" tanyanya ramah.

"Bagaimana dengan perpustakaan, setelah makan malam," ucapku.

Ia terlihat berfikir, mungkin aku mengganggu jadwalnya. "Kalau kau tak bisa-"

"Aku bisa," ia memotong. "Hanya saja tidak bisakah kau ke Menara Ravenclaw saja, aku tidak nyaman berada diluar saat malam," katanya pelan.

"Tak masalah, aku akan datang ke Menara Ravenclaw."

Bibir cherry nya tersenyum, sangat manis. Hei Al apa yang kau pikirkan, kau hanya perlu memikirkan bagaimana mendapat Outstanding dalam Arithmancy, hanya itu.

"Aku harus pergi ke kelas Ramuan, Bye Rose, Al." Sembari memeluk buku super tebalnya, ia pergi.

"Ku kira dia tak akan mau." Aku menatap Rose.

"Tentu saja dia mau, dia tak akan bicara sebelum orang mengajaknya bicara," jelas Rose, kami tengah menuju ke kelas Transfigurasi. "Nah kau harus pandai memulai pembicaraan dengannya agar suasananya tidak canggung."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Apa dia tak punya teman?"

"Teman dekat mungkin tidak, tapi aku sering melihatnya mengobrol dengan Lily, dia kan pecinta tanaman juga." Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya, benar kata Lily aku kurang peka dengan keadaan.

"Hai Al." Ah sial, ketemu lagi dengan satu cewek itu, satu-satunya yang aku syukuri dari kelas Arithmancy adalah karena ketidakhadiran dia. "Hei Weasley pirang, jauh-jauh dari Al-ku." Demi Jenggot Merlin, Al-ku, hei aku hanya milik keluargaku.

"Apa benar begitu Al?" Rose menyeringai menatapku.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Rose-ku." Aku merangkul pundaknya untuk memasuki kelas, menghiraukan teriakan protes dari Emily Parkinson dan gengnya.

"Kau bisa membuat Clara dan para penggemarmu salah paham Al," katanya mengingatkan. Aku tak begitu peduli akan itu, Rose dan aku sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, orang tua kami pun bersahabat dekat bahkan bisa dibilang kami itu sudah seperti keluarga. Dan soal Clara, dia memang sering cemburu jika aku berdekatan dengan cewek lain.

Kami berpisah, Rose menuju teman Gryffindornya sedang aku mendekati Scorp dan Andy yang tengah mengobrol seru.

Scorp menyadari keberadaanku dan bertanya. "Bagaimana harimu, apa menyenangkan?" cengiran jahil khasnya muncul.

"Tutup mulutmu," balasku sebal.

"Kenapa sih kau masih mempertahankan pelajaran itu." Hei Pucey berapa kali kau mengatakan itu, oh benar dia mempunyai ingatan yang sangat parah.

"Aunt Hermione pasti sakit hati sekali." Benar sekali yang dibilang Scorp, itulah sebabnya aku masih mengambil Arithmancy sampai tahun kelima ku ini, walaupun hanya mendapat Acceptable pada ujian akhir dan betapa sakitnya kepalaku saat mengerjakannya.

"Aku akan mengambil sesi les lagi," kataku.

"Dengan Rose?" Aku menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aurora," aku membuka buku Pengantar Transfigurasi Tingkat Lima, tak ada salahnya membaca sembari menunggu Profesor Patil masuk.

"Aurora Castellan?" Andy kelihatan sekali tak percaya.

"Memangnya ada yang lain."

"Kurasa itu bagus, kau belajar langsung dengan ahlinya," ujar Scorp, ada apa dengan pria itu. Aku menatapnya curiga dan aku tahu apa jawabannya.

"Kita bahas Lily nanti, Patil sebentar lagi datang." Dia nyengir, si pirang itu bilang tengah tertarik dengan adikku satu-satunya. Sebenarnya aku tak suka jika ada cowok yang coba-coba mendekati Lily, tapi ia sahabatku ditambah lagi sifat Lily yang kelewat galak padanya membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Kau hebat Al, biasanya dia kan agak susah didekati." Andy kedengarannya cemburu, aku tidak tahu dengan jelas siapa yang disukainya karena dia hampir menyukai seluruh cewek cantik di Hogwarts.

"Jangan sampai Clara tahu, dia bakalan cemburu berat," saran Scorp.

"Dia tidak akan tahu jika kalian tidak memberitahunya."

Aku sudah mulai tak suka dengan sifat cewek itu, awal-awal kami pacaran itu saat Maret lalu, dia begitu baik dan pengertian apalagi dengan wajahnya yang sungguh cantik. Tapi mulai tahun ajaran baru, sifatnya berubah drastis, ia menjadi sering marah, cemburuan dan posesive terhadapku. Aku seperti kehilangan pacarku, tapi tetap saja aku selalu memikirkannya jika belum melihat wajah indahnya.

Lamunanku tentang Clara terhenti saat Profesor Patil masuk. Walaupun aku tak pandai dalam Ramalan, tetapi cukup menguasai Transfigurasi dan bisa dibilang menjadi salah satu murid favorit guru yang kata Scorpius super cerewet itu.

Seusai Transfigurasi kami bertiga menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat itu Scorp terus bertanya apa saja yang disukai Lily.

"Lily suka buku," jawabku acuh.

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu," balasnya menggerutu.

"Kalau sudah tahu mengapa bertanya," sungutku, berpisah dengan keduanya dan berjalan kearah meja Hufflepuff, mengitari tempat itu untuk mencari seseorang dan akhirnya aku menemukan Clara Scammander tengah memainkan hidangan makan siangnya sembari menopang dagu, didepannya ada kakaknya- Lorcan.

"Hei," aku menyapa, Lorcan balas menyapa tapi tidak dengan Clara, ia hanya melirikku tanpa minat dan kembali meneruskan lamunannya.

Aku memberikan tatapan _Dia kenapa? _kepada Lorcan.

Dia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Sejak tadi dia seperti itu, aku seperti orang bodoh berbicara sendiri." Lorcan adalah tipikal kakak yang tidak segan-segan memberikan perhatian pada adiknya, hal itu membuat Clara bersikap manja padanya.

Aku meraih piring makanan Clara dan memasukan satu potong daging kemulutku. "Hmm ini enak, buka mulutmu." lalu menyodorkan sepotong daging padanya.

Bukannya membuka mulut ia malah berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Aku hampir seratus persen yakin ia kembali marah padaku.

"Biar aku yang mengejarnya," kataku pada Lorcan yang mengangguk.

Tidak sulit untuk menyamai langkahnya karena ia hanya berjalan dan aku berlari. Aku menarik lengannya berharap dia akan menghadapku, tapi hasilnya nihil dia malah menepis tanganku.

"Kumohon jangan seperti itu." Lebih baik melihat dia marah-marah daripada menjadi super pendiam seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf jika mempunyai salah," kataku selembut mungkin.

"Ku dengar kau menjalani les bersama anak si Menteri Sihir." Akhirnya dia menjawab, walaupun penuh penekanan seperti itu.

"Yeah."

"Cuma yeah?"

"Lalu?"

Ia mendengus, "Aku tak suka kau berdekatan dengannya."

Aku meraih pundaknya agar menghadapku. "Kita cuma belajar, Cla."

Dia kembali menepis tanganku, kini membelakangiku. "Dia cantik kan?"

Cemburu lagi?

"Kurasa, tapi kau jauh lebih cantik." Aku membalikan badannya, aku masih sempat melihat pipinya yang bersemu merah, harus ku akui dia kelewat imut dalam hal begini.

"Tidak bisakah bersama Rose saja." Mata kuningnya mengerjap memohon.

"Ia tak bisa, ayolah Cla ini cuma sehari dan kau tahu dengan jelas aku hanya mencintaimu."

Dia menggembungkan pipinya, walaupun sifatnya akhir ini menyebalkan tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya. Aku merangkul bahunya, menghirup aroma strowberi dirambut pirangnya.

"Kita kembali ke Aula Besar, aku berasa ingin mati karena lapar," kataku sedramatis mungkin.

"Aku sudah kehilangan minat ke Aula Besar, bagaimana jika kita ke depan halaman Hogwarts, minta peri rumah membawakannya." Jika keinginannya ditolak bisa-bisa dia marah lagi, cari aman sajalah.

"Apapun yang kau mau."

Wajahnya kembali cerah, ia mengamit lenganku. Umurnya 14 tahun tapi aku merasa dia lebih seperti anak kecil daripada Lily. Ia bercerita tentang ramuannya yang hancur, aku menawarkan diri untuk mengajarinya tetapi dia menolak dengan alasan tak berbakat.

Kami menjumpai Aurora yang masih membawa buku tebalnya sebelum mencapai halaman, aku tersenyum sebagai sapaan. Aku ingin menyapanya tapi cengkraman Clara yang kuat dilenganku sebagai suatu pertanda buruk. Ia balas tersenyum tapi begitu berpandangan dengan Clara matanya meredup dan menunduk, kemudian kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Aku sampai lupa jika sore ini ada pertemuan Klub Slug karena menghabiskan waktu dengan Clara, aku mengetuk pintu kantor Profesor Slughorn, terdengar seruan dari dalam menyuruhku untuk masuk.

"Maaf Profesor aku terlambat," ucapku sesopan mungkin, Profesor Slughorn menyuruhku untuk duduk.

Anak-anak yang lain sudah sibuk dengan ramuannya, ada Rose yang berpartner dengan Lily dan Molly tapi James bolak-balik terus ke mejanya, lalu dua anak Ravenclaw teman Molly bersama Kate, ada satu cewek kelas 7 Gryffindor bersama cewek kelas 6 Hufflepuff kalau aku tak salah Loly namanya dan oh bukankah itu Natasha- setahuku dia tidak pernah gabung ke Klub ini, bukan urusanku juga. Maxime satu tim dengan Lorcan dan anak kelas 6 Slytherin dan aku mendekati meja James dan Scorpius.

"Darimana saja kau Pangeran?" James bertanya sebal.

Aku tak menjawab, langsung membantu untuk memotong dan meracik bahan.

"Dia pasti habis menenangkan Putri-nya, James." Scorpius menyeringai ke arahku.

"Oh yeah Putri-mu itu agak berubah ya, begitulah jika berpacaran dengan orang cantik." Ekspresi James menandakan seolah-olah aku ini cowok paling tidak bahagia sedunia. "Molly pastilah yang terbaik," ucapnya sambil memandang Molly yang sibuk memasukan sesuatu ke kuali didepannya.

"Lily juga," ujar Scorpius mendamba.

"Apa kau bilang Malfoy?" seru James, dia selalu agak sensitif jika ada cowok yang menyebut nama Lily.

"Emily, yeah Emily menurutku sangat cantik." Aku mendengus menahan tawa, jadi sekarang sudah ganti tipe, giliran aku yang menampilkan senyum setan padanya.

James menggeleng-geleng prihatin. "Seleramu rendah sekali Malfoy."

"Hei sudahlah, yang paling penting cewek itu menyukai kita." Aku bahagia sekali melihat wajah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa keduanya.

"Kau pikir Molly tak menyukaiku," kata James tersinggung.

"Ya James?" tanya Profesor Slughorn.

"Tidak ,Sir."

Profesor Slughorn menatap kami bertiga penuh arti, aku tahu kami kelewat berisik, jika saja kami bukan klan Potter dan Malfoy pasti sudah akan ditendang keluar.

"Molly itu menyukaiku, Al!"

"Terserah." Aku bangkit dari kursi menuju lemari bahan dan disana sudah ada Aurora yang sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Hei" dia menjatuhkan biji buncis ditangannya, mungkin kaget akan keberadaanku.

"Sorry," ucapku seraya membantunya mengumpulkan biji-biji buncis yang berserakan dilantai.

"Tak apa," balasnya ramah.

"Masih ingat janjimu untuk mengajariku Arithmancy nanti malam?" aku menambahkan nada humor didalamnya.

Ia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw, tapi kau harus menjawab teka-teki untuk bisa memasuki Menara Ravenclaw," katanya.

"Aku tak pandai menjawab teka-teki, tapi aku punya adik yang sudah berpengalaman." Aku melirik sekilas pada Lily yang tengah menyuruh Scorpius agar tak dekat-dekat dengan tangannya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti malam." Yeah nanti malam, aku tak sabar menunggu saat-saat itu.

**Ada pergantian cerita buat Al, gara2 data yang kemarennya hilang jadi males dilanjutin padahal udah nyampe chapter 5 -_- terus kurang sreg aja kalo POV nya bukan Al :D**

**Jangan lupa RnR nya **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : J.K Rowling**

********Chapter 2 begin and Happy Reading *******

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Arithmancy tidak lebih menarik dari Transfigurasi. Pertama, Arithmancy hampir tak pernah menggunakan tongkat sihir, sedangkan tongkat sihir adalah faktor utama keberhasilan Transfigurasi, pemakaian sihir inilah yang membuat para siswa tidak cepat bosan. Kedua, hasil akhir dari Transfigurasi dinilai lebih membuat puas daripada hasil Arithmancy, karena siswa lebih senang melenyapkan berbagai benda daripada menghasilkan banyak angka. Ketiga, Arithmancy dituntut untuk selalu berfikir, sedangkan Transfigurasi hanya diperlukan mantra, konsentrasi dan sedikit imajinasi. Dan yang terakhir Transfigurasi jauh lebih penting daripada Arithmancy karena banyak pekerjaan hebat yang mengharuskan lulus NEWT Transfigurasi daripada NEWT Arithmancy.

Menurut data sekolah sihir Hogwarts, mata pelajaran ini hanya dipilih oleh 45% dari seluruh total siswa ditahun ketiga mereka. Pelajaran ini dianggap susah, rumit dan membingungkan karena selalu bermain dengan rumus dan angka, mencari sifat-sifat magis dari angka tersebut. Aku menutup buku _Numerology dan Grammatica_ seraya menghela nafas.

"Memang ngga ada rumus yang lebih simple?" kataku pada Aurora, seperti rencana semula kami belajar di ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw.

"Kau mintalah pada Pythagoras," jawabnya menahan tawa.

"Yeah betul, semua ini karena dia." Jika dia tak menemukan sifat-sifat magis dalam angka pastinya aku tak akan sengsara seperti ini.

"Apa kau ingat yang dikatakan Pythagoras soal nomor?" Aurora menatapku, orang-orang salah menilainya, dia bukan anak yang pendiam dan penyendiri tetapi justru mereka semua yang terlihat seperti menghindarinya.

"Haruskah aku mengingatnya?" Terlalu banyak yang harus dihafal dalam ujian Arithmancy sampai kadang-kadang aku tidak ingat semuanya.

"Nomor adalah aturan alam semesta," ucapnya tenang, ku rasa aku ingat yang seperti ini.

"Nomor ada dalam segala sesuatu," aku melanjutkan.

"Nomor adalah penguasa bentuk dan ide-ide, kau bisa sebutkan yang terakhir?" pintanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Yang terakhir agak susah untuk dihafal," keluhku.

"Dan penyebab para dewa dan-" aku memotongnya, "setan"

"Jadi kau masih mempertanyakan untuk apa kita belajar Arithmancy?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, untuk menjadi seorang Unspeakable aku hanya diperlukan untuk menguasai Ilmu Pertahanan, Transfigurasi, Mantra, Ramuan dan sedikit Rune juga Herbologi sebagai tambahan pengetahuan. Aku tidak merasa suatu saat nanti akan membutuhkan Arithmancy.

"Yeah mungkin kamu belum mengerti sepenuhnya, tapi aku sangat yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menyadarinya," ucapannya terdengar pecaya diri sekali, jangan begitu aku tak mau membuatmu kecewa nanti. "Dan sekarang cepat selesaikan tugas milikmu." Aku cuma bisa nyengir saat ia bilang seperti itu.

Sebenarnya ada keuntungan aku belajar dengan Aurora, jika aku belajar bersama Lily dia akan selalu memekik 'Ya ampun ini mudah sekali Al!' dan berbagai hinaan yang lainnya sebaliknya jika dengan Rose, dia selalu menuruti apa mau ku dan memberiku celah untuk tidak belajar terlalu keras. Tapi dengan Aurora tidak, dia mengajariku tanpa menghina dan tetap menyuruhku untuk segera menyelesaikan tugasku.

"Al?" aku melirik kearah asal suara itu dan mendapati Lily yang menatapku dengan dahi mengernyit. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya ketika mendudukan diri dikursi sebelah kiriku.

"Aku meragukan kecerdasanmu, _adikku sayang_." Lily memberikanku pelototan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aurora.

"Rora, apa yang tengah dilakukan Albus Potter disini?" katanya penuh penekanan, aku hanya mendengus sebal karena lebih memilih mengerjakan soal angka _Fibonacci_ daripada meladeni Lily.

"Dia mengambil sesi les tambahan bersamaku, Lils," balas Aurora ramah, sepertinya yang dibilang Rose benar jika mereka berdua cukup dekat.

"Tak aneh, apa dia menyusahkanmu? Tolong maklumi dia, otaknya agak kurang soal Arithmancy." Kadang-kadang omongan Lily itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada ledekan James.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Miss Potter."

"Al hanya kurang berlatih dan malas menghafal," tukas Aurora dengan senyuman khasnya, andai Lily semanis dia, apa yang kau pikirkan Potter, kau sudah punya Clara.

"Betul itu." aku mengangguk semangat. "Pergilah Lils, baca buku atau semacamnya dan jangan ganggu aku."

"Wah aku mencium maksud tertentu." Matanya menyipit curiga namun pada akhirnya dia pergi juga setelah diajak oleh Kate.

"Begini lebih baik, tanpa gangguan dari suara cempreng Lily dan berjuta hinaannya."

Kami terus belajar sampai Molly, sang Ketua Murid menyuruhku untuk segera kembali ke Menara Slytherin karena hari sudah sangat malam, waktu berjalan begitu cepat rupanya. Dalam perjalanan menuju Menara Slytherin yang berada di bawah tanah, aku memikirkan Aurora, maksudku pelajaran yang diberikan Aurora tentang Arithmancy.

"Para Prefect dan Ketua Murid, silahkan berkumpul didepan, ada sesuatu yang harus kalian bereskan!"

Sial.

Ada kejadian ini Prefect, ada kejadian itu Prefect, ini itu Precect. Masa sekarang aku agak menyesal karena menolak saran James untuk mengembalikan lencana yang ku dapat beberapa bulan yang lalu itu. Seandainya saja aku tahu yang akan menjadi rekanku itu Emily Parkinson, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan hal tersebut.

"Mr Potter dan Miss Parkinson kalian harus mengembalikan kelas Ramuan menjadi seperti semula."

Apa dia bilang? "Tapi Profe-"

McGonagall menatapku tajam, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan Potter!" Aku rela bolak balik dari Menara Utara ke ruang bawah tanah asalkan jangan pasang aku dengan Emily.

"Sekarang cepat lakukan tugas kalian."

"Ayo Al!" aku melirik Emily yang wajahnya berbinar cerah seolah-olah ada yang menghadiahinya baju model paling baru. Belum sempat aku membalas, dia sudah menarik tanganku lebih dulu.

"Hei Emily lepaskan tanganku," aku memprotes, ketika kami melewati meja Hufflepuff, aku melihat wajah Clara yang cemberut. Gawat nih!

"Semoga ada lagi yang membuat lelucon seperti ini, agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu." Aku melongo menatapnya.

"Memangnya kau mau mengangkat kuali terus, bukankah tanganmu itu terlalu berharga," kataku mencibir.

"Yeah memang, tapi asal denganmu aku rela." Dengan seenak jidatnya, dia merangkul lenganku. Aku cepat-cepat melepaskannya dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak mau mengangkat yang ini Al, terlalu kotor."

"Yang ini juga tidak, aku tak suka kualinya."

"Tidak juga yang ini, bau ramuannya tak enak."

"Kau balik ke Menara Slytherin saja jika begitu," kataku sebal, kami lebih tepatnya aku sudah berhasil memindahkan setengah barang-barang ke ruang Ramuan.

"Tidak Al, aku ini partnermu, kita sehidup semati." Kerjaanmu hanya mengoceh tak jelas dan membawa barang-barang yang sangat ringan karena tanganmu terlalu berharga.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" aku melambaikan tongkatku pada tandu yang berisi beberapa kuali dan mulai berjalan keluar tanpa mengindahkan protes Emily karena meninggalkannya.

Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati dan menjaga keseimbangan tongkatku takut-takut menumpahkan isi kualinya.

"Bisa tidak berjalan lebih santai!" seru Emily saat menyamai langkahku.

Aku mendengar suara benda-benda jatuh di belokan koridor, pasti ada yang tidak beres disana. Aku menurunkan tandu dan segera mendekati tempat itu.

"Aurora?" aku mendekati Aurora yang tengah membereskan buku-buku tebal.

"Thanks," ucapnya saat aku menyerahkan buku-buku yang sudah ku bereskan. "Aku diberi tugas untuk memindahkan barang-barang ini ke ruang Mantra."

"Kamu sendirian? Partnermu mana?" aku bertanya saat menyadari tidak ada orang lain dan Demi Merlin tega sekali orang itu menyuruh Aurora membawa buku-buku yang tidak bisa dibilang tebal ini, banyak pula.

"Rafael sedang sakit, dia tengah beristirahat di Hospital Wing."

"Itu bukan alasan, apalagi kau ini cewek," balasku sewot.

"Al sedang apa kau disana? Ya ampun untuk apa kau membantu Castellan, kau bisa sial jika dekat-dekat dengannya." Aku sudah muak mendengar suara itu untuk hari ini.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, nah Aurora sebentar lagi aku akan selesai memindahkan kuali-kuali setelah itu aku akan membantumu," ucapku menatap Aurora.

"Memang kau tak mendengar gosip soal dia Al?" Emily menyebut kata dia dengan menatap jijik Aurora.

"Memangnya aku ini kau!"

"Dia pembawa sial Al, dia menyebabkan Kakaknya terbunuh."

Aurora menjatuhkan buku-bukunya dan terhenyak ditempatnya. Aku tidak tahu menahu soal yang dibilang Emily tadi, tapi aku mendengar jika anak pertama dari Pak Menteri memang meninggal awal tahun ini dan tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Aurora berlari tapi dijegal oleh kaki Emily hingga membuatnya terjatuh bahkan cewek yang suka bergosip itu dengan sengaja menumpahkan cairan dari botol yang dibawahnya ke tubuh Aurora.

"Maaf, tanganku tak sengaja." Emily menyeringai puas.

"Aurora kau tak apa?" aku melihat air mata diwajahnya, ia menggeleng dan mencoba untuk duduk, aku membantunya dengan meraih pundaknya.

Saat sudah berhasil membantu Aurora duduk, aku melihat sebuah kaki didepanku, aneh padahal Emily ada dibelakang lalu aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya. Jantungku serasa mau copot ketika mendapati Clara yang wajahnya merah menahan emosi.

"Kita putus!" hatiku tertohok ketika mendengar dua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu, aku tak sadar Clara sudah berlari menjauh sampai suara tawa Emily yang terdengar.

"Sudah ku bilang kan jauh-jauh darinya, gara-gara dia kau putus dengan Scammander." Dia terdengar senang sekali.

Aku memberikan pelototan terakhir pada Emily sebelum mengejar Clara. Prioritas saat ini adalah dia. Walaupun sifat pencemburunya luar biasa tapi aku tak bisa berpisah dengannya bukan hanya karena dia cantik tapi karena aku yang sudah jatuh hati padanya.

"Clara dengarkan penjelasanku." Aku berhasil mencegat langkahnya.

"Kita sudah tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi Potter dan bisakah kau menyingkir dari hadapanku?" dia berkata tegas.

"Kumohon Cla, aku hanya menolong Aurora yang terjatuh tadi," kataku tak menyerah.

"Itu bukan urusanku lagi." Dia mendorong tubuhku agar menyingkir dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Aku tidak mengejarnya lagi, percuma saja karena dia benar-benar marah padaku. Mungkin aku harus membiarkannya sendiri dulu.

Benar-benar hari yang sial, menghabiskan waktu dengan Parkinson, menjadi tukang angkat kuali dan Clara yang marah berat padaku. Ini semua gara-gara lelucon sialan yang merupakan ulah James dan kroni-kroninya, awas saja jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku hajar nanti.

**Udah lama banget kaga update fic chapter :D**

**Minta reviewnya, apa aja deh syukur2 masukan buat fic ini **

**Buat yg nungguin fic Taruhan, besok bakalan aku share**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arithmancy, I Love You!**

**Chapter 3**

******Happy Reading*******

Aku bagaikan cangkang kosong saat di tinggal pergi oleh Clara, Marissa Macmillan- salah seorang temannya baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia pindah ke Irlandia tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku tak tahu bahwa aku begitu mencintainya sampai rasanya seperti ini saat ia meninggalkanku. Aku juga tak menyangka bahwa hubungan kami berakhir hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa Clara sangat mencintamu, Al." Tapi kenyataannya dia malah pergi meninggalkanku.

"Dia bersikap possessive padamu karena tak ingin kehilanganmu." Tetapi faktanya aku yang kehilangannya.

Marissa menepuk pundakku pelan, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Nah aku pergi dulu."

Aku juga ikut pergi hanya saja tak tahu tujuanku kemana, aku terus mengikuti langkah kakiku. Danau Hitam. Tempat favorit Clara. Dia selalu datang kesini dikala senang dan sedih. Tapi sekarang aku tak melihat rambut pirang panjangnya yang tertiup angin dan pekikan nyaringnya soal suasana hatinya.

Saat hari pertama kita jadian, dia langsung menarikku kemari dan berteriak 'Aku sudah mendapatkan pangeranku' dengan keras dan terjadilah ciuman pertama kami. Rasanya itu sudah terjadi begitu lama.

Aku teringat suatu percakapan dengannya di tempat ini.

"_Jika kita sampai menikah nanti, kau ingin memiliki anak berapa?" tanyanya, saat itu dia tengah tertidur berlandaskan kakiku._

"_7, aku bisa membentuk tim Quidditch yang luar biasa."_

"_Hei hei gampang sekali kau bicara dan jangan racuni otak anak-anakku dengan olahraga menyebalkan itu," katanya tak suka dan tak mau di ganggu gugat._

"_Lalu kau ingin berapa?"_

_Dia terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir, begitu bibirnya tersenyum pasti dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. "2, satu laki-laki yang begitu mirip denganmu dan satu perempuan sepertiku hanya dia harus memiliki matamu."_

"_Memang kenapa dengan matamu?" dia mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk._

"_Mataku aneh dan aku suka matamu."_

"_Matamu indah dan salah satu anak kita harus memiliki mata indahmu itu."_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Harus!"_

Bahkan sebelum kita menikah kau sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ku Clad an percakapan itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan dari anak-anak berumur 15 &amp; 14 tahun yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

"Al."

Aku sangat berharap dia yang memanggilku tapi sekali lagi kenyataan menyakitiku, aku tersenyum lemah pada orang itu.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan berdiam diri diluar dikala salju dikala seperti ini?"

Yeah benar, sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin bahkan salju sudah mulai berjatuhan tapi anehnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Kau tidak akan merasakan kedinginan jika tengah meratapi nasib Rose," balasku.

"Aku turut sedih soal kau dan Clara," kata Rose pelan. "Tapi Al, tidak bisakah kau kembali semangat dalam menjalani hari-harimu. Maksudku, aku tahu kau tak akan mudah melupakan Clara tapi aku yakin masih banyak cewek yang benar-benar mencintaimu." Rose menghela nafas berat, seolah dia berjuang keras untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Maksudmu cewek-cewek yang suka cekikikan itu?"

"Itu… itu-" aku menyalanya. "Aku tahu Rosalie-ku, beri aku waktu sampai besok." Aku meraih pundaknya, Rose bukan saja sahabatku dia sudah lebih seperti saudara bagiku.

"Yeah, itu bagus… sungguh."

"Menurutmu apa aku perlu menerima cewek-cewek yang suka sekali mengikik itu?"

"Asal jangan Parkinson dan rombongan Slytherinnya."

Kami berdua tergelak bersama. Sore itu kami asyik membicarakan kandidat-kandidat cewek yang mungkin saja menjadi pacarku, dan Rose yang memberikan penilaiannya.

"Thalia Finningan naksir padamu sejak kelas satu Al, menurutku dia lumayan."

Aku menggeleng tanda tak setuju. "Aku tidak mau waktu kencan kita habis karena dia yang selalu memandangi wajahku." Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku mual.

"Ahh bagaimana dengan Aurora, dia manis, cantik, pintar pula." Tidak ada yang salah dengan omongan Rose.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan menerima ajakan cewek pertama ke pesta Slughorn," kataku putus asa. "Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah gelap loh, ayo masuk ke dalam."

Cla jika ini yang kau inginkan, aku akan mencoba untuk melupakanmu.

Aku baru sadar sekarang, jika aku begitu popular di Hogwarts. Kemanapun aku pergi, selalu ada segerombolan cewek yang berbisik-bisik seraya melihatku, menyapaku dengan genit bahkan melambai-lambai seolah-olah kami pernah mengobrol sebelumnya.

Oh ya ampun, ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Al ku sarankan cepat cari pacar baru." Saran dari Andy adalah saran yang bakal aku lakukan jika saran-saran yang lain sudah terlebih dahulu ku lakukan.

"Serius deh Al, lakukan saran Andy, kepala ku pening setiap kali melihat cewek-cewek cekikan tak jelas." Kenapa Scorpius juga ikut-ikutan.

Sebenarnya bukan cuma salahku cewek-cewek Hogwarts menjadi berisik, James juga ikut andil didalamnya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya, sehabis ditolak oleh Molly sifatnya agak berubah menjadi playboy dan menggoda siapa saja cewek yang dekat-dekat dengannya.

Aku sendiri menganggap itu sebagai sindrom ditolak cinta,mungkin beberapa hari lagi dia akan kembali normal. Semoga saja, karena aku tak mau mempunyai Kakak brengsek yang suka mempermainkan wanita.

"Potter bersaudara mengguncangkan Hogwarts," celetuk Andy. "Andai aku punya saudara, pastinya Pucey bersaudara tidak hanya mengguncangkannya tapi-" Scorpius menyela. "merobohkannya." Kami berdua berhigh five, sementara Andy menggerutu tak terima.

"Oii Scorp kau belum bercerita perihal tantangan yang diberikan James padamu." Scorpius berganti posisi, dari yang tadinya tiduran menjadi duduk diranjang ku.

"Coba kalian tebak apa tantangannya?" ia malah bertanya balik.

"Membuat Patil sedikit lebih kalem?" aku menebak.

"Aku sih kepengen tapi sayang bukan."

"Memisahkan Flich dengan kucingnya?" aku tergelak mendengar tebakan Andy.

"Apa sih untungnya itu buat James," Scorpius membalas kesal.

"Ya sudah ceritakan saja," ujar Andy tak kalah kesal.

"Sebenarnya ini diluar dugaanku." Aku benci saat Scorpius ingin membuat orang penasaran karena itu terbukti tidak berhasil. "Awalnya ku kira aku harus membuat Molly menerima cinta James tapi aku malah disuruh untuk membuat Molly kesal, begitu pula McLaggen."

"Sepertinya James benar-benar membenci Molly." Aku sih tak percaya akan omongan Andy, hampir sepuluh tahun James menyukai Molly pastilah akan susah melupakannya.

Aku melirik jam tanganku dan betapa kagetnya aku saat menyadari jam berapa sekarang. "Aku harus ke Arithmancy sekarang." Aku buru-buru mengambil tas ranselku dan sedikit membenahi penampilanku. "Dan bukannya kalian harus ke Ramalan?"

"Aku cuti dulu untuk hari ini," jelas Scorp.

"Aku juga."

Aku menggeleng pada keduanya, sebenarnya aku juga ke pengen sih cuti tapi kalau sampai Mom tahu aku bolos Arithmancy- membayangkannya pun aku tak bisa.

"Angka Tantangan dibagi menjadi tiga jenis, yaitu : angka tantangan awal, angka tantangan pertengahan dan angka tantangan utama." Aku mencoba mendengarkan omongan Profesor Vector, karena sesekali melirik Aurora yang duduk didepan, aku merasa dia menjauhiku sejak insiden itu.

"Rumusnya bisa kalian lihat di buku beserta masing-masing artinya." Jika boleh jujur, aku agak malas membacanya Profesor.

"Nah tugas kalian adalah mencari tahu angka tantangan teman kalian, aku akan membuat kalian berpasang-pasangan."

"Weasley-Dawlish, Johnson-Corner dan bla bla." Aku tak mendengarkan omongan Profesor Vector sampai namaku disebut. "Potter-Castellan." Itu bagus karena aku akan menanyakan alasan kenapa Aurora menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini.

"Hai," sapaku.

"Berapa tanggal lahirmu?" Merlin, bahkan aku belum duduk sama sekali.

"30 Agustus 2006." Ia menulis dibukunya dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu untuk menghitungnya. "Kau?"

Ia mendongkak sekilas untuk memandangku. "30 Juni 2006."

Aku membuka buku Arithmancy ku dan mulai menulis.

_Aurora Natasha Castellan, 30 Juni 2006  
Angka tanggal = 30 = 3 + 0 = [3]  
Angka Bulan = [6]  
Angka Tahun = 2006 = 2+0+0+6 = [8]_

Jujur deh aku benci suasana seperti ini. "Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Memangnya kita dekat?"

"Maksudku sifatmu agak berubah padaku," aku mengoreksi.

_Angka Tantangan Awal = angka bulan – angka tanggal  
= 6 – 3 = [3]_

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin." Sudah jelas-jelas dia berubah bahkan nada suaranya bukan hangat lagi melainkan dingin.

"Kau berubah!"

"Tidak!"

"Mr Potter, Ms Castellan sekali lagi membuat suara keras kalian diharapkan keluar dari ruangan ini," ujar Profesor Vector serius, tetapi masalah ini jauh lebih serius.

_Angka Tantangan Pertengahan = angka tanggal – angka tahun  
= 3 – 6 = [-3]_

"Aurora," kataku dengan suara rendah. "Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" dia tak menjawab.

_Angka Tantangan Utama = angka tantangan awal – angka tantangan pertengahan  
= 3 – (-3) = [6]_

"Aku sudah selesai menghitung angka tantanganmu berikut penjelasannya-" ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat tulisan di buku milikku. "Kau bodoh ya, sudah tertera di buku jika angka tantangan bernilai mutlak, jadi nilainya akan selalu positif." Aku melongo memandangnya.

"Cukup sudah dengan berat hati saya harus mengeluarkan kalian berdua, kalian juga akan diberi tugas untuk menghitung angka tantangan semua orang yang berada di kelas ini."

"Tapi Profesor-" Aurora tak melanjutkan protesannya tetapi berpamitan keluar, aku mengambil ransel terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi, Rose menatapku seolah bertanya _ada apa,_aku memberinya angkatan bahu sebelum berlari keluar menyusul Aurora.

"Aurora tunggu," teriakku seraya menahan tangannya.

Ia menghela nafas kasar. "Kau sudah membuat aku dikeluarkan, sekarang apa lagi eoh?" jika seperti ini sih, Lily punya pesaing baru.

"Pertanyaanku masih sama seperti di kelas, kenapa kau berubah?" Bukannya menjawab, dia menepis tanganku dan kembali berjalan. "Oke oke aku minta maaf, aku rela mengerjakan tugas untuk menghitung angka tantangan satu kelas sendirian." Aku kembali menyamai langkahnya.

"Dan menghancurkan segalanya," dengusnya sebal.

"Hei," protesku. "Kau kenapa sih?"

Dia menggertakan kakinya tak sabar. "Apa kau tak menyadari sesuatu?"

Aku menampakkan wajah paling polos, kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Aku ini pembawa sial dan kau akan terkena sial jika dekat-dekat denganku."

"Memang masih ada yang seperti itu?"

"Aishh, aku serius Potter."

"Dan aku tak percaya Castellan, ayo cepat ajari aku materi tadi."

Aku menarik atau yang lebih tepat menyeretnya menuju perpustakaan, ia sempat menolak namun aku mengancam akan memberitahu Profesor Vector jika dia tak mau mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama. Aku sekilas mendengar gerutuannya yang menyebutku tukang ancam.

"Tadi kau bilang ada yang salah dengan hasil kerjaanku, nah sekarang jelaskan!" aku lebih tepat menyuruh daripada meminta.

Dia menarik kursi dengan cukup keras, untung saja Madam Pince sudah pension bisa kena depak juga kita disini. "Sekarang aku benar-benar ragu bahwa kau anak Hermione Granger." Meja pun tak luput dari perbuatan nistanya.

"Memang bukan, aku anak Hermione Potter," jawabku santai.

Dia melirikku tajam sebelum membuka bukunya. "Dengarkan baik-baik Albus Severus Potter, simpan di otak yang katanya jenius itu, dalam angka tantangan selalu bernilai positif," ujarnya penuh penekanan, jika boleh memilih aku lebih suka dia yang seperti ini- membuat aku lebih semangat belajar,jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu- aku hanya tak mau dibentak-bentak olehnya jika tak juga mengerti.

"Oh begitu," aku manggut-manggut seraya memperbaiki catatanku. "Oke selesai, boleh ku lihat angka tantanganku?" dengan enggan Aurora menyerahkan catatannya.

"Wahh angka kita hampir mirip ya, kau 3 3 &amp; 0 sedangkan aku 5 5 &amp; 0." aku tertawa, tapi menurut Aurora ini sama sekali tak lucu, jadi aku langsung diam.

"Kita mulai menghitung angka tantangan yang lain, aku hafal tanggal lahir Rose."

Hening. Suasana yang paling aku benci.

Aku melirik Aurora diam-diam, dia tidak mengerjakan tugas melainkan membaca buku. Kenapa seperti itu, karena kami sudah sepakat akan menanyakan tanggal lahir terlebih dahulu pada teman-teman sekelas kami di Arithmancy.

"Aku serius soal ucapanku."

"Ucapan yang mana?"

"Soal aku yang tak percaya bahwa kau- pembawa sial."

Ada perubahan ekspresi dalam wajahnya. "Tak perlu bahas-"

"Please Rora, aku tak mau pertemanan kita putus begitu saja," aku memohon.

"Semoga kau tak menyesal."

Dia tersenyum tulus padaku, kemudian kembali pada bukunya. Aku tak akan menyesal karena kau seratus persen percaya padamu.

**Ga banyak ngomong deh, pokoknya jangan lupa RnR **

**Thanks buat TheUltramarine, 15 &amp; samnione84 yang udah review dichapter kemaren **


	4. Chapter 4

*****Chapter 4*****

**~Happy Reading~**

Mengobrol dengan James membuat suasana hatiku menjadi lebih tenang, ada untungnya juga punya Kakak yang jago melawak, terutama saat suasana hatimu sedang menggalau. Sebenarnya kami saling menghibur tadi, karena James juga tengah merana, mungkin saja jika aku tak memutuskan untuk ke Menara Astronomi malam ini -besok pagi ada sebuah mayat laki-laki tergeletak disana. Ya ampun, James tidak segila itu.

Seperti yang sudah ku katakana pada James, walaupun sangat susah aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan Clara dengan mulai melirik wanita lain –sesuai sarannya. Asalkan jangan Emily dan gerombolannya saja. Sebenarnya ada cara lain yang aku pikirkan yakni menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai pelajaran terutama Arithmancy, aku yakin cara ini pasti efektif. Ya ampun, Mom pasti bahagia sekali saat mendengar anaknya yang putus cinta memilih cara dengan giat belajar untuk melupakan mantannya.

Aku membuka pintu kamar sepelan mungkin, takut mengganggu tidur teman-teman sekamarku yang lain. Aku nyaris saja berteriak saat melihat Scorpius yang masih terjaga diranjangnya dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Kau darimana saja Al?" tuntutnya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu," seru Scorpius.

"Aishh, aku habis mendengarkan curhatan hati seseorang." Aku menaruh kembali Jubah Gaib ke laci, langsung naik ke atas ranjang dan menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut tebal yang dikirimkan Mom kemarin.

"Bisakah kau juga dengarkan curhatanku?" pinta Scorpius.

"Tidak, aku ngantuk," jawabku dari bawah selimut.

"Kau jahat sekali Al." mendengar gerutuan Scorpius, Aku menyibakkan selimut untuk bisa melihat wajahnya.

"1 galleon per menit."

"Kau ini perhitungan sekali pada sahabatmu."

"Aishh, sudahlah cepat mulai sesi curhatnya," ujarku tak sabar, aku mengganti posisi menjadi duduk diranjang, Scorpius beralih untuk duduk diranjangku.

"Bagaimana mengajak Lily ke Pesta Slughorn?" tanya Scorpius dengan suara pelan.

"Aku tidak membuka untuk sesi saran hanya curhat saja."

"Al-" protes Scorpius. "Aku katakan, Lily tak terlalu menyukai pesta –aku menebak bahwa ia akan hadir semata-mata karena ia tak enak hati pada Slughorn jadi jangan berharap terlalu banyak," jelasku.

"Kau tak membantu sama sekali Al, lebih baik aku tidur."

Dia tadi yang memohon-mohon, eh sekarang. Dasar Malfoy, aku melempar sebuah bantal ke arahnya dan cepat-cepat menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

"Potter sialan!"

"Jangan berisik Malfoy!"

"Tutup mulutmu Pucey!"

Sesuai perjanjian, aku menunggu Aurora di perpustakaan untuk sesi les belajar Arithmancy. Setelah mendapat beberapa les bersamanya, aku sudah mulai mengerti cara kerja pelajaran Arithmancy malahan sudah menaruh minat disini. Betapa Mom bahagianya saat mendengarnya.

Sembari menunggu Aurora, aku memutuskan untuk membuka buku Arithmancy-ku dan mencari halaman tentang Angka Pembelajaran.

_Angka pembelajaran atau disebut Life Path Number, adalah berisikan tentang hal-hal yang perlu dipelajari atau dilakukan guna meraih cita-cita dan terdapat berbagai karakteristik pribadi dan kemampuan yang harus dikembangkan agar dapat menggapai peluang-peluang terbesar dalam kehidupan. Angka ini menunjukkan jalan kehidupan._

Serius? Jadi jalan hidupku akan terlihat melalui angka ini. Aku hendak mengganti ke lembar kedua sebelum sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Hei Al, menunggu lama?"

"Aku baru saja tiba."

Aurora tersenyum saat menyadari aku sudah membuka buku Arithmancy. "Rupanya kau sudah tak sabar untuk belajar Arithmancy," tebaknya.

"Betul sekali."

Aurora kemudian menjelaskan mekanisme penghitungan Angka Pembelajaran dan bagaimana artinya dari masing-masing angka. Dia menyuruhku untuk mencari tahu Angka Pembelajaran milikku.

"Omong kosong," kataku setelah membaca hasilnya.

"Apa hasilnya?" ia bertanya.

Aku berdehem sejenak sebelum mulai membaca. "Belajar untuk menjadi mandiri, lebih kuat dan mampu berdikari dengan cara yang terhomat. Aku sudah mempunyai semua aspek itu kan?" aku menatapnya untuk meminta persetujuan.

Dia tersenyum, sangat manis sampai-sampai mengalahkan rasa manis pancake yang sering dibuat Mom dirumah. Ingat niat awalmu Al, kau disini untuk belajar. Be-la-jar.

"Benarkah? Ku lihat kau sering murung beberapa hari ini, aku tidak bisa menilai kau mandiri atau tidak karena kita kurang dekat." Aurora memberikan penilaiannya.

"Kau tenang saja, mulai kemarin aku akan menjadi pria yang kuat, mandiri dan berdikari," ucapku semangat.

"Itu bagus Mr Potter." Dia mengacungkan dua jempol tangannya padaku.

"Aurora, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukai Arithmancy?"

"Sama halnya aku bertanya, kenapa kau menyukai Pertahan?" Bukannya menjawab ia balik bertanya.

"Karen pelajaran itu mengajari kita untuk menghadapi Ilmu Hitam dan hal-hal berbahaya lainnya dan sekarang waktunya kau menjawab."

"Aku hanya merasa nyaman melihat angka, dimataku mereka seperti musik yang mengalun indah, memiliki kepribadian dan mengandung banyak rahasia," ia menjawab sembari memperlihatkan betapa dia kagum dengan angka. Aku mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang diucapkannya dengan memelototi angka dibuku _Numerology_, tidak ada yang terjadi –tidak ada musik, kepribadian dan rahasia. Mereka hanya angka.

"Bisakah kau membagi rahasia agar bisa merasakan kepribadian angka dan semacamnya?" pasti ada salah satu triknya, aku sangat yakin.

Ia membenahi bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam ransel "Kau mempunyai Al, hanya saja belum menyadarinya untuk saat ini. Kurasa sesi les-" Omongannya terhenti akibat kedatang seseorang, oh tidak yang benar beberapa orang.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan pasangan ke Pesta Slughorn?" Emily bertanya dengan tampang sok imutnya, cepat hentikanlah itu.

"Tentu saja sudah," jawabku cepat.

"Eoh siapa?" teman bergosipnya bertanya, ingin tahu.

"Aurora." Nama itu bergulir begitu saja dari mulutku, tanpa memikirkan dampaknya lebih lanjut.

Tiga cewek yang suka bergosip itu menampakkan tampang tak percaya. "Dengan dia?" Emily menunjuk Aurora yang mulutnya sedikit terbuka. "Ah leluconmu tak lucu Al," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ini sama sekali bukan lelucon Emily, betul kan Ra?" Aku memberikan kedipan ekstra pada Aurora, Merlin semoga dia mengerti tanda ini.

"Eoh itu… ya kami akan pergi bersama," jawabnya agak gagap, syukurlah dia mengerti maksudku.

"Tapi… tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Aku membereskan bukuku secepat yang aku bisa kemudian menarik lengan Aurora. "Pasti bisa, ayo Aurora kita pergi."

Kendati sudah keluar dari area perpustakaan, aku masih saja memegangi tangannya. Entah mengapa rasanya nyaman memegang tangannya seperti ini. Kami sudah mencapai tangga untuk turun saat Aurora berbicara.

"Menara Ravenclaw ada di lantai lima," ucapnya menahan langkah kami.

Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya. "Ah iya benar." Pasti wajahku kelihatan bodoh sekali sekarang. "Soal yang tadi-"

"Aku mengerti, kau mengucapkan itu supaya bisa menghindar dari Emily dan kawan-kawannya," ia memotong.

"Bukan, aku serius mengucapkannya." Aurora mengernyitkan alisnya saat memandangku. "Aku tahu, mengajak seseorang ke pesta seperti itu sama sekali tak sopan." Itu kan keadaan darurat, tapi seharusnya aku mengajaknya dengan baik-baik.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja kau… kau mengajakku?" ekspresi diwajahnya membuatku tersenyum.

"Ya aku mengajakmu, nah Miss Castellan apa kau mau pergi ke pesta bersamaku?"

"Aku mau," balasnya cepat, semburat merah muda tampak dipipinya.

"Oke, aku akan menjemputmu-". "Tak perlu," ia memotong. "Kita bertemu dikantor Profesor Slughorn saja."

Aku mengangguk ragu. "Baiklah jika kau ingin seperti itu." Ini lebih baik daripada ia tak mau sama sekali.

"Bye." Ia melambai dan berjalan kearah Menara Ravenclaw, berbanding terbalik denganku yang menuju ruang bawah tanah Asrama Slytherin.

Tak terasa pesta natal Slughorn pun tiba, setelah menghabiskan setengah jam di kamar mandi, aku keluar menuju tempat dimana kaca tergantung di dinding. Scorpius merebahkan dirinya diranjang dengan kasar, mengacak rambut pirangnya yang sudah disisir rapih.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Andy yang acara memilih bajunya sedikit terganggu.

"Kok bisa-bisanya sih aku menyetujui ajakan Theresa ke pesta bersama," ucapnya gusar, jangan kan dia aku lebih lebih tak percaya.

"Bukannya niat awalmu itu ingin mengajak Lily ya?" Dua hari yang lalu dia cerita padaku ingin mengajak Lily seusai makan malam di Aula Besar, tetapi beberapa jam kemudian yang terjadi adalah Theresa Yaxley yang berkoar bahwa dia akan ke pesta bersama Scorpius.

"Niatnya memang begitu-" Scorpius menggantungkan ucapannya, kelihatan tengah berpikir keras, namun yang muncul hanya dengusan keras darinya.

"Al menurutmu aku memakai yang kanan apa kiri?" Andy bertanya padaku seraya memperlihatkan satu set tuxedo hitam ditangan kirinya, sedangkan di yang kanan jubah pesta berwarna coklat.

"Keduanya oke." Aku mencoba merapihkan rambutku dengan gel rambut milik Scorpius, tapi seperti biasa-hasilnya sia-sia. Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana kesalnya _Mom_ mencoba merapihkan rambutku sewaktu kecil dulu.

"Kau selalu bilang oke Al," protes Andy, aku nyengir padanya.

"Memang semuanya kelihatan oke."

Scorpius melemparkan bantal ke dinding depannya, harus ku apakan orang itu. "Ini semua gara-gara adikmu Al," ujarnya keras.

"Kenapa bisa menjadi salah Lily?"

Dia mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. "Jika saja dia tak menerima ajakan McLaggen didepan mataku yang ingin mengajaknya, semua ini tak akan terjadi."

"Itu kau saja yang bodoh," cibirku yang detik berikutnya berlari keluar demi menghindari lemparan bantal ataupun barang-barang milik Scorpius yang lain.

"Ada apa denganmu Al, seperti habis dikejar Dementor." Aku menjumpai Falif yang duduk dekat perapian dengan _Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa_ ditangannya.

"Ini bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari Dementor, kau tidak ikut pesta?" aku balik bertanya.

Ia menatapku. "Memangnya ada yang mau mengajak cewek seperti aku?"

"Kau manis." Aku mengedipkan mata padanya.

"Enyah kau Potter!"

Jika saja kau melembutkan sedikit sifatmu itu, aku mau saja mengajakmu bahkan pria-pria lainnya juga. Mungkin menurutnya lebih menarik Quidditch daripada pria. Syukurlah ruang rekreasi agak senggang kali ini, apalagi dengan tidak adanya Emily &amp; the gank –mungkin mereka tengah memilih-milih baju yang cocok untuk dipakai.

"Kau hendak menghadiri pesta Slughorn kan?" Aku mengangguk pada Lysander Scammander. "Kita pergi bersama."

Setelah mencapai lantai dasar, keheningan diantara kami pun pecah ditandai dengan pertanyaan dari Lysander yang sedikit menusuk tentang Clara. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak lagi memikirkan dia, suatu kemajuan yang luar biasa.

"Aku tak menyangka dia meninggalkanmu, kukira Clarissa sangat mencintaimu," katanya.

"Perasaan bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu," desahku bukan semata-mata untuk menghibur diri, karena itu memang kenyataannya.

"Clarissa pasti punya alasan melakukan itu," dia menepuk pundakku pelan.

Tema pembicaraan kami berubah menjadi Quidditch, Lysander memang bukan anggota tim tapi ia sangat menyukai olahraga itu.

"Hai Al." Aku mencari asal suara itu. "Aku disini," kata suara yang sangat aku kenal itu lagi.

Cantik.

"Kurasa ini saatnya kita berpisah, Al."

Aku tak begitu menghiraukan Lysander karena terlalu fokus melihat Aurora yang tampak cantik dan menawan dengan dress biru bermotif bunga diatas lutut yang sangat pas sekali dengan mata biru cemerlangnya, sedangkan rambut merah terangnya yang biasanya dikuncir kuda kini tergerai indah.

"Hei Al." Aku tersadar karena tangan Aurora yang menggoyang lenganku pelan.

"Eoh ya, ada apa?" Al Potter, habislah kau dihadapan cewek ini.

"Sampai kapan kita berdiri disini?"

Kejadian didepan tadi memang memalukan tapi sepertinya Aurora sudah melupakannya karena sudah ku alihkan dengan cerita kegilaan _Mom_ pada belajar. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan anakmu ini, Mom.

"Dia menenangkan pikirannya dengan belajar?" tanyanya agak takjub.

Aku membenarkan. "Bermain Quidditch seratus kali lebih baik," celetukku.

Lily baru saja menghampiri kami dengan wajah super kesalnya, lalu dengan santainya merenggut minuman ditanganku yang bahkan belum aku minum setetes pun.

"Ah, kupikir aku akan gila." Kemudian mengembalikan gelas kosong itu padaku, aku menahan segala macam sumpahan untuknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau memang selalu tahu suasana hatiku Al." Bagaimana tidak, _didahi mu itu ibarat tertulis Jangan ganggu aku jika masih ingin hidup_. "McLaggen mencoba menjebakku dengan _mistletoe_, murahan sekali bukan? Harusnya ku tolak saja ajakannya," gerutu Lily keras.

"Kau pergi dengan Justin?" Aurora bertanya yang mendapat anggukan dari Lily.

"Sebenarnya aku menerimanya karena dia telah memberikanku tiket pameran bunga sihir," Lily menjelaskan.

"Jadi karena itu." Scorpius yang entah muncul dari mana sudah berkumpul bersama kami, nyengir seperti orang idiot.

"Eh Malfoy sedang apa kau disini?"selama beberapa detik aku melihat binaran dimata Lily.

Alis Scorpius berkerut. "Ini pesta dan aku di undang," katanya agak tersinggung.

"Aku tahu, tapi ruangan ini cukup luas agar aku tak melihat wajah jelekmu itu."

"Apa?" Scorpius tertegun dengan muka sedikit memerah, aku tahu Scorpius sangat jarang hampir tidak pernah dibilang 'jelek' oleh seorang cewek.

Scorpius mencengkram tangan Lily, aku refleks menghampiri mereka dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Scorpius ke belakang, tetapi gara-gara cengkraman Scorpius yang erat –Lily ikut terbawa dengannya.

"Lepaskan aku Malfoy." Aku melihat Lily yang melepaskan tangan Scorpius dari lengannya, dan mencoba menjauhi pria itu tetapi tak bisa. Begitu aku melihat sesuatu diatas mereka, aku langsung mengerti kenapa.

"Kalian terjebak mistletoe," Aurora memberitahu mereka. Wajah Lily terlihat sangat syok sedangkan Scorpius tampak menyeringai beberapa detik.  
"Kau sengaja mendorongku kemari kan Malfoy!" Lily berteriak didepan wajah Scorpius menuntut penanggungjawaban dari pria itu.

"Kau percaya diri sekali Lils," Scorpius membalas, aku mendengus sebal menyebabkan Aurora menatapku heran.

"Mereka cute ya," katanya.

"Kita jauh lebih cute." Kedipan mataku membuat pipinya merona, ia memukul lenganku pelan.

Lily mencoba beberapa mantra untuk menghancurkan _mistletoe_ tapi hasilnya nihil, karena memang hanya sebuah ciuman yang dapat mematahkan jerat _mistletoe_.

"Hanya sebuah ciuman yang bisa membebaskan kita Lils," seru Scorpius sebal kendati wajahnya ceria, ingin rasanya kutendang wajahnya itu –berlagak kesal padahal senang setengah mati. "Pasti ada cara lain," Lily bersikeras.

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau berciuman denganmu." Lily kelihatan seperti akan menangis, ia menatapku lekat untuk memohon bantuan.

"Sepertinya tak ada cara lain Lils," ucapku menyesal, aku tak tega melihat wajahnya seperti itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu Rora?"

"Maaf Lils, aku tak bisa membantu."

Menurut legenda jika ada gadis yang berdiri diatas mistletoe berarti gadis itu tidak dapat menolak untuk dicium. Jika gadis itu tetap menolak, dia tidak bisa beraharap menikah di tahun berikutnya. Konon katanya bila ada pasangan yang berciuman dibawah mistletoe, hubungan mereka akan bertahan lama. Andai aku memiliki pasangan saat ini.

"Sudahlah Lils, ciuman Scorpius sepertinya tak terlalu buruk," saranku.

"Tapi-"

"Kita akan pergi," kata Aurora tegas, ia menarik lenganku dengan paksa menuju pojok ruangan dimana beberapa makanan tersedia.

"Kenapa menarik ku kemari?"

"Kau tak mengerti?" aku menggelengkan kepala. "Mereka butuh privasi, kau kira tak malu apa ciuman dilihat orang," jawab Aurora tak sabar.

"Menurutku tidak."

"Ya betul, bagi Albus Potter yang sudah berpengalaman memang hal yang biasa."

Aku menatap Aurora heran, kenapa bicaranya menjadi sinis begini. Mungkinkah dia cemburu?

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja disini orang-orang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Jadi –hei Aurora tunggu." Aku mengejar Aurora yang berlari keluar.

Setelah mencari beberapa menit, aku menemukannya yang tengah duduk di ruang Ramuan sembari melamun. Aku mendekatinya dengan mencoba untuk tidak membuat satu suara pun. Tapi gagal, baru saja melangkah masuk dia sudah melihatku.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia membasahi bibirnya dengan tak nyaman. "Aku hanya ingin menghindar dari keramaian, aku kurang menyukai pesta dan semacamnya."

"Maaf jika ucapanku menyinggungmu."

Senyumnya kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Pendapat setiap orang berbeda, Potter."

"Kau cantik ketika tersenyum seperti itu." Entah sudah berapa kali aku tak bisa mengontrol ucapanku dihadapan gadis itu.

Dia bahkan lebih manis saat wajahnya merona seperti itu. Aku meraih tangannya dan menatapnya dalam. Entah otakku berada dimana sehingga berani mendekati Aurora, terlampau dekat lebih tepatnya hingga bibirku menempel pada bibir merah mudanya. Aku seperti merasakan kejutan listrik ditubuhku, memalukan tapi sangat menyenangkan. Awalnya hanya menempel tetapi berubah menjadi lumatan lembut dan yang membuatku gila dia membalas lumatanku

Kami berciuman cukup lama sebelum tiba-tiba Aurora mendorong tubuh ku dan menjauh, memandangku dengan tak percaya kemudian lari begitu saja meninggalkanku diruang kelas Ramuan ini.

"AURORA TUNGGUUU," Aku berteriak namun tak membuat Aurora kembali, berbalik pun tidak.

"Albus Potter apa yang kau lakukan!" Aku mengacak-acak rambut gusar, sekali lagi berteriak merutuki kebodohanku.

******TBC******

**Aku minta maaf ya kalo update nya agak lama :D**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya, soalnya itu yang jadi penyemangat kalo mood nulis lagi jelek **


End file.
